Alchemy
Alchemy (錬金術 Renkinjutsu) is the knowledge, analysis, and recreation of the laws and the currents within that exist within substances. The world spins through these laws. People dying are also apart of those currents.FMA manga; Chapter 6, pages 24-25 Military use is the primary usage of Alchemy in the country of Amestris.FMA manga; Chapter 32, page 32 Overview "All things are made from one, and all things will return to one." "In other words, one is all." "By means of one, we have all, within one, all things exist." "Without the whole, there is no piece".FMA''manga; Chapter 75, page 3-4 In Alchemy they say that a human being is made from the flesh, the mind, and the soul.''FMA manga; Chapter 15 page 4 The mind is what connects the body and the soul. The body and the soul are attracted to each other because its connected by the mind.FMA manga; Chapter 44 page 20 The concept of a godhood as interpreted under the concept of Alchemy. The sun represents the male, the moon the female. When the sun and moon merge, they will become a single creature thats both male and female. In other words, the perfect being.FMA manga; Chapter 105, page 1 The One Rule From a average person's viewpoint, Alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything, without any limit. But the truth is there is a rule to this. The Law of conservation and the Law of Providence. It's taking an object with one element, and changing it into an object containing the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmuted into an object with watery attributes. Among its practitioners, there are people who use the four elements (Earth, Fire, Air, Water) and the three principles (Salt, Sulfur & Mercury). The basis of Alchemy is "Equivalent Exchange".FMA manga; Chapter 1; page 22 *'Equivalent Exchange': If one wants to do something, then an equal cost must be payed.FMA manga; Chapter 2, page 16-17 History Basic alchemic formulae was brought to Amestris about 350 years ago. The source of the its power comes from the movements of the earths crust.FMA manga; Chapter 108, page 1 The legends say someone called "The Philosopher of the East" discovered and taught that equation to the world.FMA manga; Chapter 67, page 34 Mechanics Alchemy uses the energy in the earths crust. Changes in the earth's crust produce enormous amounts of energy, the kind that causes earthquakes or volcanic eruptions. The Alchemist of Amestris harness that energy for their transmutations.FMA manga; Chapter 67, page 33 The basics of Alchemy are analysis, deconstruction, and reconstruction.FMA manga; Chapter 60, page 35 *'Analysis': the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. *'Deconstruction': Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. *'Reconstruction': Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.FMA manga; Chapter 7 page 19 The deconstruction of a element requires the alchemist to be familiar with the element in question. If one attempts to deconstruct an object or material they must know what elements they are breaking down.FMA manga; Chapter 65 page 6 There is a Gate of Truth that exists within everyone. That is how everyone can use Alchemy.FMA manga; Chapter 108, page 45 Transmutation Circles The Foundation of Alchemy's power is the circle. The circle shows the nature of the power and you may activate the power by writing Alchemy formulas there. By understanding the flow of power and laws of nature, you can apply it to everything. In other words understand your opponents flow of power, and use it against them. That is also the nature of power. One who accepts and understands the the flow of power, and constructs using that knowledge is called an Alchemist.FMA manga; Chapter 23 page 10-13 Alchemical Types General Transmutation: General transmutation is the transformation of the ground, walls, floors (all which are made up of various minerals found naturally in the earth) and changing the composition to that of something else creating walls, weapons (Guns, spears, darts, swords, ground spikes), statues, giant appendages and pillars. The transmutations can also be specific: iron to gold, small detailed items. Biological Alchemy: Biological transmutation deals with the transmutation of the biological of living beings. This form of transmutation is entirely given over to medical usage. This form of alchemy can heal wounds of various degrees but as important as necessary of a field its practitioners are exceedingly rare. *'Chimeric Alchemy': Chimeric transmutation is a branch of bio-alchemy that deals with the artificial synthesis at the cost of two or more organisms of different genetic backgrounds.FMA manga; Chapter 5, page 6 While the active use of this branch requires and commonly entails the use of animals its commonly known that the state forbids the usage of humans in such alchemical experiments. The state has also been experimenting with this, having created several human-animal hybrids of increasing versatility. Elemental Alchemy: Elemental transmutation is a form of alchemy that exists to influence and manipulate the four elements (fire, water, earth and air). The ability to manipulate such elements is quite rare as formula to harness the powerful forces of nature are harder to reproduce with enough ease to be usable. Only Fire, Water and Earth have been shown in usage. Rare Types Human Transmutation: is a rare and dangerous form of alchemy that involves the transmutation of a human. This commonly entails resurrection from death. The world is basically functioning according to this flow, life and death of humans are part of this as well (human transmutation) ch23 pg13 Soul Transmutation: Is a rare and dangerous form of Alchemy that involves taking a soul and binding it to something other then its own body. References